Maybe Dreams Do Come True
by Miracl3z
Summary: It’s been a year since Edward left, Bella expresses her emotions through songs and is a newly discovered star. She’s brought into a new world where she gets what she never dreamed of. Maybe she’ll even get her angel back….. BxE.
1. And Time Goes On

**Disclaimer on profile.**

* * *

BPOV

-Sigh- It's a rainy day in Forks nothing special there. The raindrops stream down the window just like the tears stream down my face. _I can't live without him. It's been a year since he left and I haven't changed at all. _

I laid sprawled out on my bed and stared out the window watching the raindrops hit the leaves and slide down the edge of the leaf on the tree in front of my window. _The very tree that Edward used to climb every night and hold me in his ice-cold arms. _

Unsteadily I pushed myself off of my bed and walked to my desk. I sat down in the chair and stared miserably at the demolished radio I ripped out of my truck. I winced remembering that unfaithful day where my life was ultimately changed for the worse. I spun around in my chair until my head began to hurt. I got up on my rarely used legs and walked down the stairs. I heard the TV and figured Charlie was watching sports. Charlie looked up in surprise when he heard my footsteps come down the stairs. _He never used to do that; he was always too absorbed in the game._

"Hey Bells." he said surprised, I honestly didn't blame him.

"Hey Dad," I tried smiling back but my sides lips didn't seem to move at all. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yea but I can order pizza Bells don't worry." I didn't cook for a year no wonder Charlie stared bewildered at me when I walked into the kitchen and took out a pot covered in a thin layer of dust. I started making spaghetti, stirring the water while I added the pasta. I cut up the basil, onions, garlic and cilantro. I added the garlic and onions to the pasta. I took a jar of tomato sauce out of the cabinet that hopefully wasn't expired and added it to the pasta mixture slowly. An hour later the spaghetti was ready. I scooped up the spaghetti and sprinkled cheese, basil and cilantro on the top of the pile of pasta. I wondered myself how it tasted I mean I didn't cook for a year and I would be a little rusty.

Charlie scooped the spaghetti into his plate and began feasting after all he'd been living off of takeout for a year.

"Bells this tastes wonderful!"

"Thanks Dad!" I said as I felt a smile appear on my face and Charlie smiled back.

"So Bells…. I… are you feeling any err better?" Charlie asked suddenly uneasy. I shrugged.

"I can't really say Dad, I still feel empty inside and I don't know what to do."

Charlie sat in front of me quietly looking at his hands, probably thinking about Renee and how he still wasn't over her. He continued eating when he said, "Maybe you should hang out with your friends more."

I shrugged again but I knew that keeping my mind off of him wouldn't help, not at all, the past was where I was happy. "I don't know Dad, maybe that will help. I'll be in my room if you need me. Do you mind doing the dishes?"

"No Bells its fine."

I climbed the stairs to my room, making sure not to trip on the steps. I shut the door. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Ed- _him._

_Flashback_

_Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it though I had been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny little diamonds were embedded in the surface. He lay perfectly still in the grass, his shirt open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, his scintillating arms bare. His glistening, pale lavender lids were shut, though of course he didn't sleep. A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystal._

_End Flashback_

I fell asleep dreaming about the one who still had my heart.

* * *

**R&R first fanfiction**


	2. Reminiscing

EPOV  
It's been a year since I left my angel. She was like the glue that held our family together and now that we left her, we were falling apart. Our family rarely got together anymore and went hunting or shopping or anything for that matter. They were all regretting their decision to leave Forks, even Rosalie!

I couldn't believe that it only took a matter of minutes to convince her that I didn't love her anymore even though I told her that I did love her numerous times. Who couldn't love her? Her deep chocolate brown eyes, full red lips, her lovely blush… _EDWARD!! Get your butt down here now!_ I groaned.

"Alice come up here please." _Fine._

Alice stood at my door looking at me with sad eyes. "Edward," she said softly, "please come hunt with us."

"No Alice I can't, I dont want to cause Jasper any pain, I already do that enough as it is." I whispered, looking down at the floor.

She looked at me sadly and said, "Okay then Edward make sure you hunt later." and she left. I curled up on my couch and closed my eyes thinking about my warm angel that I promised myself I would never see again no matter how much I hurt myself.

_ Flashback  
_

_ "Bella, I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." I took her face in my hands. I hesitated contemplating whether or not I should do this. I was afraid I might hurt her, she's so fragile, I could break her if I put a little too much pressure on her. I hope I'm doing the right thing. I brought my cold lips to her warm ones. Her sweet blood boiled under her skin calling me but I resisted. Her breath came as she gasped. Her fingers knotted in my hair, holding me close to her. Her lips parted and I stiffened afraid that I would loose control._

_End Flashback_

I sighed remembering those times that used to make me smile like I never had before in my near 110 years of 'life'. I love you Bella, always and forever…

BPOV  
I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked at my alarm clock, 12:00. The memory of Edward leaving me kept replaying over an over in my dream. I chased after him going deeper into the woods and every time he would stop and I caught up to him he would start running again until he disappeared. I shut my eyes, trying to clear my thoughts. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I went into the bathroom for what he and I used to know as my "human moment". I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look anything like the Bella I used to know. My eyes were empty and dull, void of any happiness and dark rings lined them, my long brown hair hung limp around my head and my lips were in a permanent frown. I never was beautiful but now I looked even worse than before! _Oh Edward. _I thought to myself. _I wish you were still here with me. I wish I could feel your cool breath against my ears and see my favorite crooked smile on your face, your bronze hair messy like always..._I sighed and walked to my desk. I took out a piece of paper and started writing:

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

Perfect. A poem or something that described my feelings, my wants, my needs for Edward or at least what I hoped to feel. I winced I wasn't used to hearing more or less saying or thinking his name. I took the piece of paper and folded it. The phone rang, the shrill bell ringing over and over.

"He-hello?" I stammered.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Ang."

"Wanna go watch a movie tonight?"

"Umm… .sure sounds like fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic but I think I failed.

"Great! I pick you up at 5:30?"

"Sure." I hung up the phone and walked over to my closet. All of the clothes I had were a dark, depressing color. I sighed looking down at the bag of clothes I thought I would never look at again. I opened it and looked for my blue blouse. _Edward's favorite color on you_, I thought to myself. I put it on and pulled on a pair of jeans. I tied my Converses and walked to my desk. I took the poem thing and put it in my pocket.

I walked down the stairs and found a note on the counter from Charlie; "Fishing with Billy. Have fun Bells." I smiled, thinking about what I could do today to pass the time. I decided to sit at home at watch some TV. I flipped through the channels uninterested, Ooohh Wuthering Heights! I watched the movie until it ended. It was only 4:30.

I went back up to my room and got my purse ready. Money, cellphone, make-up… I don't need make-up! As I walked over to my bureau I tripped on a floorboard. "Ow…" I whined. The old wooden floorboard was bent with what seemed like a hand print. I was alarmed. _No… it couldn't be only he could have._ I lifted the floorboard carefully and found something I never thought I would see again thinking back to that day in the woods and his promise. Tears filled my eyes as I took out pictures of Edward and me, two expired plane tickets and a CD. I looked at the pictures and noticed I was happier in those pictures. My eyes were bright, ringless and I was capable of smiling somewhat. My hair wasn't limp but rather the opposite. I sniffled and put all of it into my handbag, carrying a memory of us with me.

* * *

**All Around Me- Flyleaf**


	3. Karaoke and New Discoveries

BPOV

After I found the pictures I sat downstairs in silence, staring at them waiting for Angela to come pick me up. When I heard the doorbell ring I got up slowly, putting the pictures away and reluctantly opened the door.

"Hey Bella!" Angela exclaimed.

I smiled warmly at her enthusiasm, "Hi Angela."

"So I was thinking that we could go have some dinner and then go to the movies?"

"Sure let me go get my stuff."

"'Kay."Angela left and walked to her car while I ran around frantically looking for paper and a pen to write a note to Charlie. I'm sure he would approve since I never went out with my friends ever since _Edward_ left. I finally found a Post-it and wrote: "Dad, going to eat dinner and watch a movie with Angela. See you later, Bells" I stuck the note to the kitchen counter and ran outside with my handbag, shutting the door gently behind me. I opened Angela's car door and buckled the seat belt and gave Angela the thumbs-up to go. I may have been overly enthusiastic but Angela didn't seem to mind at all.

"Ummm Bella?"she bit her lip.

"Yea Angela?"

"I hope you don't mind if we eat at La Bella Italia tonight?" I stiffened at her statement, she noticed and continued by saying,"I mean it's okay if you don't want to. We can go somewhere else, I understand that it reminds you of-"

"No. It's fine Ang." She nodded and continued driving to Port Angeles.

We sat in comfortable silence. She stopped in front of a small and familiar restaurant and we both got out of the car. "Table for two please." Angela said.

The hostess nodded and brought us to the exact same table that Edward and I first sat at, how ironic. And guess what? We had the same waitress too! I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "This is gonna be a long night..."

"Hello, My name is Amber. What will you ladies be having tonight?"

"I'll have the eggplant parmesan and a Coke." Angela said while closing her menu.

"I'll have a mushroom ravioli and a Coke." I closed my menu and handed it to Amber.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." she smiled and walked away. I guess she didn't remember me.

Angela started talking about Ben and I listened to her giving her advice when she asked me a question about relationships but I wouldn't be so reliable I mean look at me now. Amber came back with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. I took a breadstick and began nibbling on it much like how I ate it the very first time I came here. That was the night that Edward told me he was a vampire. I zoned out, reminiscing about the first night I came here.

_Flashback_

I was brought back to reality when Amber came back with our food. "Enjoy." she said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Were you thinking about him?" Angela asked quietly.

"Yea." I replied a tinge of sadness in my voice.

"I don't know what I would do if Ben left me."she replied.

"If he ever does, 1) I will kick him for you. 2) You had better not go catatonic like I did." I warned her.

"Besides he's too sweet to hurt you like that Ang."

She smiled at me, "Thanks." We ate silently. The mushroom ravioli still tasted amazing but something or a certain someone could have made this dinner better.

When we finished Amber came back to collect our empty plates and asked, "Would you like anything for dessert?"

"No thank you." I said.

"I'll be right back with your check."

Suddenly Angela's phone started ringing. "Hello? Hey Jess, I'm having dinner with Bella. Mmhmm, okay let me ask her."

Angela puts hand over her phone. "Do you still want to go to the movies or would you rather go to the karaoke club with Jessica, Mike, Tyler you know them?"

"It doesn't really matter but I guess the karaoke club I would love to see people make fools of themselves." I said with a laugh. She started laughing too.

"Okay Jess, we're coming too. See you soon, bye." Amber comes over with the check and gives it to Angela.

"Ang, I'm paying."

"No you're not. This is my treat." Angela gave Amber the 20 dollars and I left 6 dollars for the tip.

We left and Angela drove us to the karaoke club named Sing! "How original." I chuckled. We got to the club at the same time that Jess and everyone else did. "Hey Bella, Angela!" Jessica exclaimed and hugged me. I guess they really did miss me. We entered the club laughing and talking, even Lauren was talking to me.

The club had strobe lights roaming the stage spots of blue and green changing into yellow and pink. Someone on stage was trying to sing Low by Flo-Rida. It sounded do awful we all started cracking up. When the guy stopped singing no one applauded and he walked off stage dejected, apparently he thought he did a good job. "Next on stage is Bella Swan!" I stared at the stage alarmed and then turned around and glared at my friends. "Go, go, go!" they pushed me up and onto the stage. I stared at the audience as the music began to play. I listened and arched my eyebrows not recognizing the song, luckily the lyrics were on the screen in front of my face.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

Everyone in the club applauded and whistled. I beamed at the positive response that I received. I ran off the stage a light blush on my face.

"OMG Bella that was awesome!!" All of my friends congratulated me and a man in an expensive looking suit came up to us.

"Bella Swan?"

"Umm that's me." I said shyly.

I wondered if I did something wrong when the man said, "My name is Steven McCoy, manager of McCoy Recording Studios. You did a wonderful job up there."

"Thank you." I blushed furiously.

"I was wondering if you would like to have your own demo with us. Of course we will assist you in writing the lyrics and create the beats and rhythms to go with your songs." I was surprised with what Steven had just asked me and of course my friends were all awe-struck as well.

"I.. ummm...Yes." I smiled.

"Good, here's my card you can make an appointment whenever you are available." Steven smiled.

"Can I come in tomorrow?"

"Yes, we don't have a lot of appointments scheduled on Sundays. How about you come in at around 1pm?"

"That sounds good."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Steven." He waved goodbye as he left.

"AHHHHH!" I shrieked happily, jumping up and down with my friends. We were all ecstatic.

"Hey Ang can you drive me home?"

"Yea Bella."

"See you guys at school on Monday!" I said happily as me and Angela walked towards the door. Me and Angela were bouncing with excitement on the drive back home.

When she got in front of my home she said, "Bye Bella. Good luck tomorrow!"

"Thanks for dinner and the ride Angela."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night." I called as she drove off. I ran upstairs after saying good night to Charlie. Tonight was the best and happiest night of my life ever since Edward left. I fell asleep dreaming about singing my emotions out and the amazing discoveries I found today.

* * *

**Crushcrushcrush- Paramore**


	4. Starting Again

BPOV

I woke up refreshed, with a new feeling of hope. _Maybe singing will help me let go of him a little... pshh I doubt it._

I got off of my bed and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed my permanent frown went away and my eyes were beginning to fill with emotion again. I brushed my teeth then went into the shower. I let the hot water hit my shoulders, rolling down my arms. I closed my eyes as I washed my hair, remembering how Edward always used to be waiting for me, wishing that he still was murmuring into my hair how wonderful my strawberry shampoo smelled. His perfect body laying on my bed, his long marble hands behind his head, his beautiful bronze hair falling messily over his topaz eyes as he smiled crookedly. I opened my eyes as the water began to get cold. I rinsed my hair and washed my body quickly. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself.

I looked in my closet for something to wear to the recording studio. My eyes glanced down to the bag of clothes on the floor, the clothes that Alice bought me, the clothes that were Edward's favorite color on me, the clothes that had been collecting dust for a year. I reached for the bag and opened it revealing the perfect outfit for the studio. A deep blue tank and a pair of skinny jeans from Abercrombie and a pair of black flats, Alice always picked the best outfits.

I put them on and attempted to put makeup on but when I looked at the results I didn't look half as good as when Alice put makeup on me. I checked my clock and it read 11am. _I guess I should go._ I walked down the stairs carefully, I didn't need any accidents today. Charlie left me a note, "Fishing with Billy. See you later." I smiled, he hardly ever went fishing last year. I left him a note saying that I was going to Port Angeles not mentioning I was going to a recording studio, he didn't need to know that yet, he might go ballistic.

I walked to my truck on this unusually warm and sunny day in Forks. I got into my truck and tried to start it. It didn't move. "Damn." I muttered under my breath. I got out and slammed the door of the truck. I started walking back to the house when I saw something shimmer in the garage. I changed my path and walked over to the garage. My eyes widened at the sight of a silver Volvo. I winced remembering Edward had the same car. His was in better condition of course, mine was probably used. I wondered how it got there when I noticed there was a note on the windshield. It was from...

**Who could it be? Hmmmmm**

...Charlie! "Bells I heard you were going to a recording studio today so I got you a new car as a congratulations. Good luck!" I knew news was passed along quickly in small towns but this was unbelievable. I blinked furiously to see if I was imagining things, I wasn't. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming I wasn't... I couldn't believe that Charlie took this so well, maybe he's just glad that I'm starting to live again. I shrugged at my thought and went into the silver Volvo where I found the keys in the ignition. I sighed at the new reminder of Edward as I backed out of the driveway. I listened to the radio, something I hadn't done in a while, as I drove to Port Angeles. A song I didn't recognize started playing. I liked the song and later found out that it was Good Charlotte's "Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Wanna Be In Love)" _How fitting... _

I reached Port Angeles and drove around looking for 77 East Blvd. I found it after driving around in circles for 15 minutes. I looked at the building and it didn't scream recording studio but oh well. I got out of my car and walked towards what seemed to be the entrance of the short 2 story brick building. I opened the door and the bright light blinded me. "Hello." a young woman sitting at the front desk said.

"Umm hi. Is this McCoy Recording Studios?"

"Yes it is. I know it doesn't look like it but the studios are all downstairs."

"I see."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, at 1pm?"

"Miss. Swan?" I nodded.

She smiled. "Mr. McCoy is waiting for you downstairs in studio B1."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, good luck with your demo." she called to me as I walked across the tiled floor to press the button for the elevator. The silver elevator doors opened to reveal a nicely decorated elevator. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity as to why the elevator would need to look so nice. I stepped in and pressed the large button that had the letter 'B' on it assuming it stood for basement. I leaned against the cushioned walls.

The elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened again to reveal another brightly lit area with hardwood floors and cushioned walls. I looked for the room number B1 or 1. I found it and noticed that it was the largest of the rest of the studios. I opened the door slowly and found Mr. McCoy and some other people sitting in nice leather chairs.

Mr. McCoy looked up and smiled, "Ladies and Gentlemen this is the young lady I was talking about Miss Bella Swan."

"Hello." I said quietly, blushing my old habit coming back to haunt me. Everyone else smiled politely and smiled back.

"Bella we were wondering if you could perform a song for us."

"Okay." I said nervously. I walked into the recording booth with screens that I assumed would be showing the lyrics of whatever song they chose. The background music started playing and lyrics began to appear against the screen in front of my face.

That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Most everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)

But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)

You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

Yeaahhh... Oohh...

That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oooh..)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so..

_That song was so ironic... _I finished singing the song that was clearly meant for a duet and everyone started clapping.

"That was wonderful!"

"Nicely done." people said as I came out of the recording booth. I smiled shyly. One person there caught my attention, she was prettier than the others there, with strawberry blonde hair and her eyes were a topaz color. _You have got to be kidding me..._ I thought to myself. _There can't be a VAMPIRE here. _Mr. McCoy brought me out of my reverie, "Bella, that was wonderful. Let me introduce you to these people here." It was then I noticed that most of the people had left, there were only five or so people left in the room, one of which was the strawberry blonde. Mr. McCoy started with the strawberry blonde, "This is Tanya, Elizabeth, Jeffrey, Alana and Alex." _Oh my freakin god Tanya... what are the oods that a Denali vampire would work here._

"Hello Bella." they all said at the same time. Tanya eyed me suspiciously, raising her eyebrows trying to figure where she has seen or heard of me. I prayed to myself that she wouldn't figure it out.

"Hi everyone." I replied.

"Bella when would you like to begin discussing your contract?" Mr. McCoy asked.

"Now would be great I guess."

"Okay. First thing you have to do is sign." He gave me a contract and a pen. I flipped through the contract, reading it carefully. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and Tanya whispered, "The contract is safe I read it for you, _Bella_." she winked at me. _Well I guess she figured out who I was on her own..._

"Ummm...Tanya? Don't tell the Cullens about me please."

"I won't until you're ready Bella." she smiled at me. I smiled back and turned back around to sign the contract.

"Okay, Mr. McCoy."

"Steven please Bella. If I'm going to be your manager call me Steven."

"Okay, now that you've signed we can talk about songs."

"Well, I sort of wrote one but I don't know what music could go with it."

"Let's see it then." I opened my purse and took out the folded piece of paper and gave it to Steven, shaking with nervousness. He read the lyrics carefully and when he looked up he was beaming, "These are excellent! It shouldn't be hard to create a beat to go with this song." I smiled my nervousness set aside.

"Okay everyone! Bella has one set of lyrics ready for prep. **(i have no idea what people do to make songs so lets just go with this)**"

"Cool!" Alex said, I knew I would get along with him he seemed to be like the male Alice, minus shopping addiction. Jeffrey smiled and said, "Let's read them." The guys plus Alana gathered around Steven who held my lyrics and read them carefully. "W-O-W." Alex said, Jeffrey was wide-eyed and Alana looked shocked but it seemed like she could be somewhere else.

"I think I have the perfect beat for it." Alana said. She walked over to the drums and began playing something, Alex and Jeffrey became inspired and went to their instruments and started playing something to match Alana. I tapped my foot to the beat. They stopped and Steven said, "Perfect." They all smiled back.

"Bella," Steven said. "You write the lyrics and Alana, Alex and Jeffrey will create the music. Tanya and Elizabeth will start sketching and shopping for the clothes and other items you will need." It seemed fair enough to me. "That sounds great." I said. I looked at my watch and it as already 4pm. "I gotta get home and cook dinner." I said quickly. "See you Saturday?" Steven asked. "Yeah, see you all then!" "Bye" everyone said as I left Studio B1. I went back into my new and used silver Volvo and drove back home thinking of new lyrics... I guess I would be busy these next few months.

* * *

**Hate That I Love You- Rihanna (ft. Ne-Yo)**

**OMG I'm soooo sorry for not updating in a while. There were just so many projects and tests before the end of 3rd quarter. I'll try to update more often. EPOV next time...  
**


	5. Stunned by MTV

EPOV

I stayed curled up in my room on my couch for what seemed like months when Alice walked in. She sat on the floor, staring at me with sadness in her eyes. _It's not your fault Edward you did what you thought was right. _

"But it wasn't the right thing to do was it?"

_No, but if you miss her go after her!_

"I can't Alice, I just can't, what if she moved on?!" I got off of the couch my muscles stiff.

_You know she didn't, what did you tell her in the woods anyway? _

"I don't want to talk about it." I hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward pleeeeeease come downstairs and spend time with the family." She pouted.

"I don't want to Alice." I said as I sat back down on the couch.

"Edward, everyone misses you especially Esme." I groaned, not the guilt trip Alice…

"Alice I can't."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen go downstairs before I drag you!" she threatened.

"Fine Alice." I said grumpily as she began jumping like she used to.

I dragged my feet down the stairs, walking at a human pace. Emmett was flipping through the TV channels apparently waiting for Alice to come back downstairs. Rosalie was rolling her eyes at her husband and looking at her new manicure. Jasper was trying to watch whatever channel Emmett was on before he changed it. Carlisle and Esme just watched them and looked at each other. Emmett finally stopped on MTV and was satisfied. "Finally." Rosalie muttered.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett boomed. Alice stopped and her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision and was blocking me. She blinked and grinned. She had a happy, evil glint in her eye as she skipped away and went to sit on Jasper's lap. I tried reading her mind but she blocked me by singing the extremely annoying Barney song in her head, why did she even know that song?

"I'll find out eventually Alice." I said. Everyone looked at us puzzled.

"I know you will, look!" Alice pointed to the TV screen.

"And now, welcome her to the stage, Isabella Swan!" the announcer said. My jaw dropped as I saw my brown haired angel walk onto the stage.

"Hello Matt, please call me Bella." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and walked to sit on the leather chair. I walked over to the couch transfixed to the TV screen and sat next to Esme.

"So Bella would you mind telling us a little bit about yourself?"

"Of course not. Well you all know my name, when I was young my parents divorced. I grew up in Phoenix with my mother, Renee. I used to visit my father, Charlie every summer in Forks, a small town in Washington. When she remarried I went to live with my father so my mother could travel with my stepfather Phil. I thought I would hate Forks since it was so green and wet but then I met Edward." I closed my eyes when she said my name. I reopened them and studied her face. She had dark rings under her eyes, her hair hung limp in some places around her face and her eyes weren't bright like they used to be. She wasn't as beautiful as she used to be but beautiful nonetheless.

"When Edward and I met I felt a connection. His family was like my second family I spent most of my time with them. After we were together for almost a year one day he and his family left because his father got a new job in LA. I was heartbroken for a year; I guess I could say that I was catatonic. I would only cry, sleep, go to school and eat. It stopped when one day I just felt like making dinner for my father, something I hadn't done in a year." Her eyes glistened with unfallen tears. "Then just last week I started to write poems that apparently make good lyrics for me now. One night I went to a karaoke bar with my friends and sang a song there, it turns out that Steven was there and well… here I am." I blinked still staring at the TV much like the rest of my family.

_Look at what you did Edward! I told you we shouldn't have left but noooo. _Alice

_Poor Bella… _Esme

_I feel so bad we made her catatonic for a year._ Rosalie

_My little sister... Edward I'm gonna kick your ass. _Emmett

_Now you see the consequences Edward. _Carlisle

_I feel so guilty and bring down the guilt a little Edward I already have my issues to deal with. _Jasper

"Wow, that's quite the story Bella."

"Yes it is."

"I'm guessing Edward is the one that inspired your song _All Around Me_?" Bella nodded.

"In fact Matt he inspired most of my songs."

"Everyone I present to you Bella Swan singing one of her many hit songs _I Miss You_!"

Sha la la la la

Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm living out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see

Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past

It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

Oh Bella. I thought to myself. The audience clapped as Bella bowed, grinning madly her eyes sparkling. "If you want to see Bella catch her at her first ever concert on September 15th in Hollywood! Tickets and backstage passes on sale now!" Emmett shut the TV off. "I wanna go to her concert does anyone else want to?" Emmett announced. A chorus of 'me' was heard around the room, even Rosalie wanted to see Bella. Emmett called Ticketmaster while Alice started bouncing on Jasper's lap in anticipation for Bella's concert, _Shopping!!_. Typical Alice. I couldn't wait myself; I would get to see my angel in the flesh at last.

* * *

**I Miss You- Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus**


	6. Inspiration

BPOV

It's been weeks since I first met Steven. Now him and the rest of my 'crew' were like family. They were nothing compared to the Cullens but still. When I first went back to school on that Monday everyone bombarded me with questions.

"How did it go?"

"Are you going to be famous?"

And the questions went on like that. I answered them all and Angela, Jessica and Lauren (yes Lauren unbelievable but she did apologize for her bitchiness) squealed with joy. As weeks passed I wrote more songs that always had something to do with _him_. He was my greatest inspiration; some days I would just sit at my desk and daydream about him and suddenly a new idea for song lyrics would pop into my head. The day I did an interview on MTV I was secretly hoping that Edward was watching but then again _why_ would he care he probably moved on with his life and had a new and prettier girlfriend.

I hate it when I think that way… today September 15th I would be singing at my first concert I didn't need any negative thoughts. My phone rang; I glanced at the caller ID _Tanya_. Tanya was a great friend; even though she might have feelings for Edward we understand each other since he rejected us both. If he ever went for either of us we would be mad at each other for a few days but support each other in the long run. Tanya was trustworthy and helped me think of some lyrics when I had singers block.

I opened my cell phone, "Hey Tanya." I said as I picked up my phone.

"Hey Bella! Me and Liz are going to get some breakfast wanna come?"

"Okayyy but Tanya you don't eat." I laughed.

"So… it doesn't matter I just go to socialize. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, let me get dressed."

"You just got up!?"

"Yes… but I'm hurrying."

"You better, we'll be at your trailer in 20."

"'Kay." I hung up. In exactly 20 minutes I was ready wearing a green American Eagle t-shirt and Bermuda shorts with flip-flops, Alice and Tanya rubbed off on me. I tied my hair up with a scrunchi and opened the door as the doorbell rang.

"Let's go." Liz said as she pulled me out of my room. We were staying in a luxury hotel in Hollywood about 2 miles away from the Hollywood Bowl. I got to stay in the penthouse suite at the hotel but I didn't really need the extra space.

Tanya and Liz talked about the outfits they planned for me to wear and debated on which ones that I should wear tonight while I just watched them argue. I didn't want to overdo my outfit but when I have TWO Alice-like shopping makeover Bella Barbie addicts it would naturally happen. We ate our breakfast at a small diner. I had French toast with strawberries and a cup of coffee and Liz had Belgian waffles with apple juice. Tanya had nothing, of course. During breakfast the girls asked me about which songs I planned on singing tonight. I told them and they started telling me about the color scheme and whatever. I zoned out on them and began daydreaming about _him._

_Flashback _**(haven't had one of these in a while)**

"_Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head towards the piano. I shook my head. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?" "No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?" "No." I glared at his suddenly innocent expression with narrowed eyes. "I should have known I guess." Esme raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion. "Edward can do everything, right?" I explained. Jasper snickered and Esme gave Edward a reapproving look. "I hope you haven't been showing off- it's rude," she scolded. "Just a bit," he laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that I didn't understand, though Esme's face seemed almost smug. "He's been too modest, actually," I corrected. "Well, play for her," Esme encouraged. "You said showing off was rude," he objected. "There are exceptions to every rule," she replied. "I'd like to hear you play," I volunteered. "It's settled then." Esme pushed him towards the piano. He pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside him. He gave me a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys. And then his fingers flowed swiftly along the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. I felt my chin drop, my mouth open in astonishment, and heard low chuckles behind me at my reaction. Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without and break, and winked. "Do you like it?" "You wrote this?" I gasped, understanding. He nodded, "It's Esme's favorite." I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "What's wrong?" "I'm feeling extremely insignificant." The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes. "You inspired this one," he said softly. _

_End Flashback_

I blinked remembering that day when I met his family, the evening that changed my life. _My lullaby…_ I thought to myself. My eyes widened at my new idea. "My lullaby." I said out loud.

"What?" Liz said, confused.

"A new song idea for tonight, my lullaby." I replied. Tanya smiled, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Need help coming up with the lyrics?" Tanya asked knowingly.

"Of course." I replied with a smile. We quickly finished eating our breakfast and started working. We called the guys and Alana to listen to my new song idea. I played the CD with my lullaby on it and I began singing to it. When I finished everyone started clapping in approval. I was proud of myself for making something that was beautiful even more beautiful.

* * *

**Next chapter: Concert! but it might take a while, I need to find the right songs to use. Any song ideas, tell them to me in a review. Thankies :)  
**


	7. Concert and Halluncinations

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy this week with unpleasant things like death and quizzes and more quizzes. So on with the story...**

* * *

BPOV

OMG! My concert was starting in a few minutes!! I thought I wasn't going to panic and yet here I am panicking, my nerves have finally gotten to me. I was sitting in salon chair backstage where Tanya and Liz were working on my hair and makeup. I was wearing a midnight blue babydoll and skinny jeans with black sparkly ballet flats. Tanya was curling my hair while Liz was putting blush on my face, as if I needed more.

"Done!" they both said.

They spun me around so that I could look at myself. I was speechless, I didn't look like small town Bella Swan, plain and ordinary. I looked like a star, the mascara around my eyes were minimal but they still had an affect on my look, the light pink lip gloss made my lips shine and made them look a little fuller, the blue eye shadow made my pale skin stand out more and my brown shoulder length hair was wavy and completed my outfit.

"You don't like it?" Liz pouted, sadness evident in her voice.

"No," I said. "It's amazing!" I beamed.Tanya and Liz smirked at each other as they high fived.

"10 minutes until you're on!" Steven called.

My eyes widened and I froze. "Relax, everything will be okay." Tanya said reassuringly. I smiled a little, Tanya seemed a little off tonight but maybe she was nervous for some reason. "You okay Tanya?" I asked. "Huh, what? Oh, yea I'm okay." She perked up and said, "Let's go over what you're going to do!" I groaned but consented, "Fine…"

EPOV

Here we were at my angel's concert. My family and I were near the front of the stage. We were surrounded by crowds of people holding up posters and wearing fan t-shirts of her. _I'm so glad Alice didn't go overboard this time._ I shuddered remembering one of the concerts we went to a couple of years ago. Alice dyed her hair and painted her face. _Are you excited?! _Alice asked. "Yes, of course I am." I replied. I was eager to hear my love sing in front of me even if she didnt know we were here. Alice was bouncing up and down more than usual and had that same glint in her eye as when Bella was on MTV. Alice was planning something but I couldn't read her mind, she kept singing the Barney song in her head. "It's starting!" Emmett shouted. The lights dimmed and Bella walked out smiling. "Hello everyone!" she said. "I hope you enjoy my very first concert!" Everyone cheered as the music began to play.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

I was mesmerized with her. Her voice was enchanting and captured me. She didn't overdo the dancing or moving around like most musicians these days. _That was beautiful. _Esme thought. _Wow she isn't so bad after all,_ Rosalie thought. Their thoughts stopped when Bella began singing her next song.

How did I get here?

I turned around and there you were

I didn't think twice

Or rationalize

cause somehow I knew

That there was more than just chemistry

I mean I knew you were kinda of into me

But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me

Where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen

in a blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you

were a million to one

I cannot believe it (o woah)

You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

They weren't good enough till

I thought I'm through

Said I'm done

and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff

Say that I'm your diamond in the rough

When I'm mad at you

You come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky

I have never felt so happy

Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

She looked down and our eyes met. I felt the connection just like the first time we touched in Forks. Time seemed to slow, she gasped and continued to sing and twirl as if nothing happened.

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen

in a blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you

were a million to one

I cannot believe it (o woah)

You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

They weren't good enough till

I thought I'm through

Said I'm done

and stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me

Where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen

in a blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you

were a million to one

I cannot believe it (o woah)

You're one in a million... one in a million

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work

They weren't good enough till

I thought I'm through

Said I'm done

and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million

She looked back down for a second while people were clapping, cheering and whistling. I turned away afraid of her reaction to seeing me again. She looked around, her eyes roaming frantically almost as she _wanted _to see me as much as _I_ wanted to see her. She stopped looking for me and continued to say something into her microphone.

BPOV

I just finished singing my opening song and was surprised at their reaction, I never thought I was really any good but hearing them cheer for me boosted my confidence a lot. I began singing my next song making eye contact and smiling every once in a while. I looked down when I finished my second verse and my eyes met with beautiful topaz ones. I gasped and thought _He's here! I'm going to faint... wait no I can't faint in front of my fans! I don't want to look like the klutz that I am here!_ I continued singing like nothing happened but with a new reason for being happy. I finished singing my song 'One in a Million' and looked back down into the audience eagerly looking for a pair of topaz eyes or copper colored hair but I didn't find any. Defeated I continued into my microphone, "As you all know most of my songs were inspired by Edward, this next one is very special to me. I came up with the lyrics with the help of my friends but the beautiful piano piece was played and created by Edward himself. This everyone is my lullaby." I smiled.

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been

Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory

I've lost all sense of time

and tomorrow can never be cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it should be now or might have been

Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head

Yes you will, say you will, you know you will

Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget

There's no use looking back or wondering

Because love is a strange and funny thing

No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye

No no no no

I've never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say (words to say)

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be

A part of me will always be with you

EPOV

I blinked back tears that would never fall when my Bella finished singing the lyrics companioned by my lullaby for her. A tear rolled down her cheek, I wanted to run onstage and brush it off. 

_Dude, you've got to do something! _Emmett said in his mind. 

_There are waves of confusion, pride, nervousness, sadness, hurt and anger coming from her but under all of that there is intense love_, Jasper said.

_Edward don't be an ass and actually do something, get her back! I might not have liked her before but I'm gaining respect for her, _Rosalie thought. _Y_

_AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! _Alice thought. I closed my eyes doubting myself when Jasper said, "DAMN IT! STOP DOUBTING YOURSELF AND DO SOMETHING!" Everyone in my family was alarmed at Jasper's sudden outburst. I looked down at the ground, I knew that Bella had seen me and I was ready to see her but will she take me back into her life? I looked back into the eyes of my family with determination in my eyes, I nodded. I had to tell her I love her and hope for the best.

* * *

**Everytime We Touch- Cascada, One in a Million- Hannah Montana, lullaby lyrics: Never Had A Dream Come True- S Club 7**

**I'm sorry I didn't write my own lyrics for the lullaby but that would have taken too long , maybe someday I'll put up a set of alternate lyrics for the lullaby.**


	8. AN

I'm having trouble thinking of what to write next. Should I write more about the concert or skip after the concert?

Any other suggestions are welcome :


	9. Dream versus Reality

BPOV

I felt satisfied at the crowd's reaction to my lullaby. I didn't think it was that great considering I wrote it in a couple of minutes instead of hours or even days like my other songs. It probably would have been better if I had longer to write. I continued to sing my two top hits, _All Around Me_ and _I Miss You_. "It's time for a break for all of us. Be back in 15!" I said rushing to get offstage. I sighed as walked up to the wooden door that had my name plastered on it. I went into my dressing room. I laid down on the chaise closing my eyes. _Did I really see him? Or was I having a vivid dream… while my eyes were open. Why would he come back, if I really saw him?? Argg I'm just confusing myself more._ I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked. I got up surprised.

"Sure, depends on your definition of okay."

"Informal exclamation used to express agreement or acceptance?" **(I looked in a dictionary x) **

"Haha smart ass." I stuck my tongue out at Tanya and threw a pillow at her. She caught it and placed it down on a chair.

"Seriously Bella, what's wrong?" I debated with myself with whether or not to tell her because if he really was here I might lose him to her, wait I didn't even have him so it doesn't matter…

"I think I saw Edward…" I mumbled. Tanya's eyes widened then narrowed making her look like the vampire she really was.

"He has the nerve to show up after he broke your heart?!" she shrieked.

"I suppose so but I might have been imagining things." I said.

"Bella, you never had hallucinations before so I don't think this is one."

"But maybe it was shock or something." I said as confidently as I could.

Tanya looked at me as if saying 'you're kidding right?' But responded by saying, "That's a possibility…"

I sighed. "Bella do you want something to drink, after all this is your break." She asked.

"Sure. Can I have some iced tea?" I said quietly knowing she would hear me. Tanya appeared again after a few seconds holding a cup of iced tea. I took a sip slowly thinking. _If it really was him should I take him back? I can't live without him, but… I don't know anymore. _

"Hurry up Bella! Stop thinking about Edward for now, just relax and finish your iced tea. I blinked and came back to reality where my break was ending in a few minutes. I gulped down the rest of my iced tea just as Steven walked through the hallway saying, "Places!" as if this was a theater production instead of a concert.

"Good luck Bella!" Tanya said winking making me wonder if she knew more than she told me.

The spotlights shone in my eyes for the second time that night. "Welcome back everyone! Lets continue this show!" I said with a grin. The rest of the evening passed by quickly until I got to my closing song:

It has been so long since we have talked

I hope that things are still the same

hoping they will never change

cause what we had can't be replaced

don't let our memories fade away

keep me in your heart for always

You made me believe

that I can do almost anything

stood right by me

through the tears through everything

I'll remember you,

and baby that's forever true

you're the one that I'll always miss

never thought it would feel like this

I'll be there for you,

no matter what you're goin' through

in my heart you'll always be, forever baby

I'll remember you

I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried

You'll always be the sun in my sky

It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday

Even though we go seprate ways

You made me believe

that I can do almost anything

You stood right by me

through the tears through everything

I'll remember yooooou,

and baby that's forever true

you're the one that I'll always miss

never thought it would feel like this

I'll be there for yooooou,

no matter what your goin' through

in my heart you'll always be, forever baby

I'll remember you

If the day should come when you need someone

(you know that i'll follow)

I will be there

Don't ever let there

be a doubt in your mind

'cause I'll remember you, you

I'll remember you,

and baby that's forever true

you're the one that I'll always miss

never thought it would feel like this

I'll be there for you,

no matter what your goin' through

in my heart you'll always be, forever baby

I'll remember you

Forever baby, I'll remember you

A tear rolled down my cheek at the end of the song. My eyes filled with unshed tears as I smiled at the audience. "Thanks for coming to my first concert! I'll see those of you with backstage passes later!" I said as people began cheering and clapping even louder. The spotlights dimmed and I walked offstage. I went into my dressing room and sat down again waiting for fans who could actually afford a backstage pass to come in.

* * *

**I'll Remember You- No Secrets**

**Yes I know its incredibly short. Bear with me, I'm going to revise some of my older chapters and work on Bella and Edward meeting again ;)**


	10. Reunited

**Heh. Sorry for the long wait, I think this chapter could be better but oh well.**

* * *

**EPOV**

My love's concert just ended and now we were walking backstage to see her. The hallway was filled with her sweet freesia scent floating around. I looked down at the backstage pass in my hand, Bella was smiling her beautiful smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Relax Edward." Jasper said.

"Don't worry. I got your back." Alice said tapping her forehead.

"I get my clumsy little sister back!" Emmett said cheerfully.

"Maybe I can make amends with her." Rose said quietly. We all turned to smile at her. _Wow she's being completely serious not even sarcastic for once…_ Jasper thought. I chuckled. We reached the door that had her name on it. I took a deep breath and smelled a scent that was familiar other than Bella's freesia scent.

"Tanya." I hissed softly. My siblings turned to look at me. Alice looked at me questioningly as did everyone else.

"Don't you smell her?" I asked. They breathed in the air surrounding us and scrunched their noses.

"You're right." Rosalie said. My eyes widened in alarm, what if Tanya was here to kill Bella? She always had feelings for me.

Apparently everyone else had the same idea and began to walk quickly as possible while staying within a human pace. We got to the front of the line or the end of the hallway, the scent of freesia getting stronger. There were two rather strong looking men (for humans) standing there, security guards I thought to myself.

"Passes." The one with dark hair said. I held my pass out to him. He looked at it and nodded, "Enjoy speaking to Miss Bella." He said.

I approached the wooden door and heard my Bella's beautiful laughter. I reached for the doorknob when Alice stopped me.

"Let us go in first." She said.

"But-" I began to protest.

Alice glared at me, and I stopped and stepped back. Sometimes she could be rather frightening for someone of her height. Alice threw the door open. I peered in from behind her and saw Bella's shocked expression.

"HI BELLA!" Alice screamed excitedly. Bella's look of shock quickly turned into a look of happiness as Alice ran to her at vampire speed and threw her arms around Bella to hug her.

"ImissedyousomuchIdidntwantoleavebutEdwardsaidwehadto." she said quickly and in one breath. Bella looked at her bewildered and looked away when she felt another pair of arms hug her tightly, knocking the breath out of her once again.

"Em-mett-can't-bre-ath." she said.

"Sorry." He said and smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Bella." Rosalie said quietly. Bella looked at Rosalie surprised but smiled warmly.

"Hi Rosalie." she said happily. Rose smiled. _I'm so glad she isn't mad at me._ she thought.

She looked up at Jasper who simply and politely said, "Hello Bella." and hugged her briefly. I looked around the room looking for the strawberry blonde hair of Tanya and couldn't find her. _Weird._ I thought to myself as I continued to watch my family and my love.

**BPOV**

I saw all of the Cullen's except for the one my heart ached to see. "Where is he?" I asked quietly. Their topaz eyes turned to the door. My eyes followed as well and all I saw was an empty doorframe. I frowned, _he really doesn't miss me._

Two familiarly cold hands covered my eyes. I gasped in surprise and tried to move my head. "Silly Bella." His smooth musical and velvety voice murmured in my ear, his cool intoxicating breath making me weak. Only one person could do this to me.

"Edward." I whispered and the hands were removed from my eyes. His hands caressed my cheek, holding my cheek gently but firmly keeping my brown eyes on his topaz ones. His topaz eyes glimmering with happiness but held traces of remorse and regret. _He regrets coming here and is happy to see me depressed._

I tried to look away from his eyes but his hand held me in place. "Bella." He said a small smile on his face. Tears began to fill my eyes as I tried my hardest to keep them in. Edward noticed and asked seemingly concerned, "Are you okay?"

"No," I said. He frowned. "Why did you come back?" I asked, my burning curiosity getting the better of me.

"Because I still love you," he said simply. The tears couldn't stay in anymore, they streamed down my face and Edward's fingers brushed them away. I pushed myself away from Edward's hands, shifting further away from him. He put his hands down, hurt.

"No, you don't love me! You told me you didn't and that's why you left! Damn it stop lying to me!" I screamed through my sobs that wracked my body. I heard soft gasps somewhere but ignored them.

Edward's face cringed in pain as he shut his eyes. "I had to be a good actor. How could you believe the lie and not the truth!" he asked.

"What!? You admit it! You did lie to me every single day!"

"No, Bella. I left to protect you; my family and I were endangering you by staying in Forks. I had to tell you that I didn't love you! I thought that it would take days maybe weeks to convince you to let me go but it didn't," he paused to look at me.

"It hurt me so much to stay away from you everyday, every moment, every second, I almost came back to Forks but I didn't. I thought you would move on and be happy even though I would be in pain for the rest of eternity. I just thought I did what was right!" Edward sobbed into his hands. He looked into my eyes and I got lost again. Raw emotion emitting from his eyes, pure love radiating.

"So you're saying you love me and you thought leaving was the right thing." He nodded hesitantly, waiting for an outburst.

"So you love me?" I asked again. He nodded. I couldn't be sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"Say it to me." I whispered.

"I love you with all of my being Bella. If you disappeared from this world I would kill myself just so I could be with you. You are the moon to my dark night, before you came into my life there was nothing, just darkness and I wished for each day to come and go. But then you came into my life and everything lit up, I saw the world differently and I couldn't wait for the next day to begin and I wished that time would slow. So what I'm trying to say is that you are the most important thing in my life, I couldn't stop loving you even if I tried."

Tears filled my eyes as I listened to him finish. He always described everything perfectly and this time was no different. His eyes and his voice were filled with so much love he couldn't be lying. His cold fingers brushed my tears away.

I smiled. "I love you Edward. I could never describe my feelings for as beautifully as you did."

"And I love you none the less." He replied. He broke out into a full blown grin and he brought his lips to mine slowly. A shock flowed through me like the first time we touched. I felt complete again as our lips moved together in sync. The kiss was soft and sweet, portraying the love we felt for each other. He broke away taking in unneeded breaths, the icy coolness of his lips lingering on mine.

"FINALLY!" Alice exclaimed as she ran back in, hugging me fiercely again. "Maybe he'll stop moping around the house and actually do something so we don't have to shove blood down his throat."

I scrunched my face in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, well when we left against all of our wills, Edward wouldn't do anything but sit around the house in his room on his couch and stare off into space thinking only about you. We had to get blood for him. He wouldn't touch his piano or his massive music collection. Jasper couldn't stand to be near the house for long periods of time. So Edward was like a statue emitting painful emotions." Alice said. I stared at her that sounded just like what I went through.

"OH YEAH! AND YOU TOLD HER YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER! YOU BIG DUMB DOLT! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THAT WAS PROBABLY THE MOST IDIOTIC THING YOU'VE DONE IN YOUR EXISTENCE!" Alice shrieked at Edward.

"Yes, Alice I heard you the first 100 times you told me in my head." Edward said exasperatedly.

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. He moved me onto his lap and kissed my head wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his cold body.

He sniffed my hair, "You have no idea how much I missed this." he murmured into my hair while Emmett and Jasper played on their PS3 from wherever they got it from and Alice and Rose inspected my wardrobe, none of which I bought myself.

"Missed what?" I asked innocently turning around loosening his arms.

"You of course. Everything about you. Your warmth," he rewrapped his arms around me in a tender embrace.

"Your heartbeat," he placed a hand over my heart.

"Your beautiful blush," he brushed his other hand on my cheek causing me to blush as he smiled crookedly.

"But most importantly just your personality, how you're different from everyone else, I can never guess what you might say or do next or what you might trip on next." he chuckled.

I pouted and turned away from him.

He took my face into his hands and turned my face towards him. I was still pouting. He put his forehead to mine, making our noses touch, "Am I forgiven?" he asked.

I tried not to smile at him, it was so difficult not to, I couldn't be mad at him even if I wanted to.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said. He kissed my cheek, each time moving closer and closer to my lips. He kissed the sides of my lips as they began to upturn into a smile. He brought his lips to mine at last.

This kiss was the same as the other, soft, gentle and loving. I wrapped my arms around his neck and entangled my fingers in his hair making the kiss deeper and for once he didn't pull away. He placed a hand on the small of my back pressing myself to him, making sure there was no space between us.

I began to feel lightheaded, _in and out Bella, in and out_. We pulled away from each other, both of us panting.

I let my head fall back onto his shoulder and felt the concert's exhaustion setting in. "Go to sleep my Bella." Edward whispered into my ear and succumbed into the darkness I call sleep in the arms of my angel, wishing and hoping this wasn't a dream, although it felt too good to be true.

* * *

**Review please. I'm not saying you have to but it gives me motivation. Oh yeah and read my new story Promises even if it's only a 5shot :P**

_**Lauren**_


End file.
